A Weasley Seer?
by Dimcairien
Summary: Hermione and Rose are in the sitting room when suddenly Rose starts acting a bit strange. Is something wrong with Rose, or is it just something a bit different? Rated for mild swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**This is taking place in July of 2010. I have no idea where this idea came from. Most likely it came because Ron always is joking around, and ends up making a prediction purely by accident.  
**_

It was a normal day at Ron and Hermione's house, well as normal as it can get in a wizarding house with two children under the age of five. Not to mention they were two of the most famous people of their generation. But something strange even for a magical family was about to happen.

Rose, Ron and Hermione's four-and-a-half-year-old daughter, was quietly playing in the sitting room with a miniature Quidditch set when suddenly she looked up. And something looked different about her.

"Rose, is something wrong?" asked Hermione, who was on the other side of the room reading. Rose continued to stare without seeing. Hermione started to get up from the sofa, worried that something had happened to her daughter.

"THE FOUR SHALL BE ONE!" she said in a tone Hermione had never heard before, and it worried her even more. "UNITED BY A SINGLE FAMILY."

Rose suddenly stopped staring, her eyes came back into focus, she blinked, said, "Hi, Mummy," and went back to playing with her miniature Quidditch set as if nothing had happened. Hermione stared at her daughter, wondering what had just happened.

Ron chose that moment to come into the room after getting their year-old son, Hugo, down for a nap. "Is something wrong, Hermione " he asked. Ron had gotten much more observant over the years, being married to one of the most observant witches had made that certain.

"N-No," stuttered Hermione. "Well, maybe."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron quickly. "Is something wrong with Rose?"

"Not technically," Hermione answered slowly, wondering how to put it.

"Huh?" wondered Ron. _Either something is wrong or nothing is wrong._

"Did you hear Rose just a minute ago?"

"I heard some loud, strange voices, but I thought it was Rose playing around," Ron answered. "Was it something else."

"You can say that," said Hermione, in a rather shocked tone. Her tone quickly changed as he asked, "Are there any Seers in your family history?" If there were some, it might explain things a little better.l

"What's up with that all of a sudden?" Ron asked in surprise. "And I don't know. You'll have to ask Percy, but it wouldn't surprise me though. The Weasleys' are an old enough family."

"Well, I think Rose might be one," Hermione said hesitantly.

"A Seer? Bloody hell" cried a flabbergasted Ron.

"Ronald, Rose is in the room," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "I don't want her picking up your language."

"What makes you think that?" asked Ron, once Hermione was done talking.

"Just a few minutes ago, right before you walked in, she went into a trance and said something about the four houses being united by a single family."

Ron's eyes went wide. "H-How can we find out for certain?" he asked.

"First off, look up if there's a Seer a while back in your family, and secondly, I think we should show my memory of Rose to someone who knows what happens when someone makes a prophesy," Hermione explained.

"Uh yeah," said Ron. "Blimey, a Seer in the family."

* * *

Later that day Ron went over to Percy's house and asked him about Seers in either the Weasley or Prewett families.

"Why are you wondering this all of a sudden?" Percy asked. It wasn't like Ron to ask family history questions out of the blue.

"Just curiosity," shrugged Ron.

Percy eyed him, knowing that Ron wouldn't become curious about this. "Hermione out you up to this, didn't she?"

"Uh yeah," admitted Ron.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "Do you know why she's interested in this all of a sudden? She walked out of Divination at Hogwarts."

"Well, she thinks Rose might be a Seer," said Ron slowly and he proceeded to explain what Hermione had said happened. He was wondering how his brother would take this.

"A Seer?" said Percy in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"No, that's James' middle name," retorted Ron. Percy groaned. "Hermione seems pretty sure," Ron added.

"I'll look into it," Percy assured. "It shouldn't take too long. Oh, and it might be a wise idea to show Hermione's memory to Harry. He did see Trelawney give a real prophesy."

"Good idea, and thanks," said Ron as he left, hoping that this could get figured out quickly.

* * *

The next day Ron, Hermione, and the kids went over to the Potters for dinner. It was practically impossible to talk over the babble of five young children. Well, technically three children as Lily and Hugo couldn't say more than a few words each.

"Harry" said Hermione once the three older kids were out of the room and playing who knew what, and the two youngest in a playpen. "Do you have your Penseive here?"

"Yes, do you need it for something?" he asked, curiously.

"There's a memory I want to show you," said Hermione, "concerning Rose. I think she may be a Seer."

"A Seer?" repeated Ginny in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "though I think it would be easier if I just showed all of you the memory."

The four trekked upstairs into Harry's study where he pulled out the Penseive. Hermione carefully removed the memory and placed it in the bowl, and the foursome entered.

It started out as a normal little girl playing with a toy, but it quickly changed. Rose was in a trance, that was for certain, and the way she was saying it certainly sounded like a prophesy. And as quickly as the trance had started it ended. Rose also didn't seem to realize what had just happened.

"I think that was a true prophesy," said Harry as they came out of the bowl. "Her eyes looked almost like Trelawney's did when she made the prophesy in my third year."

"So, what do we do?" asked Ron.

"Well, is someone researching Seers in your family?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Percy is," Hermione answered.

"Okay, and you showed it to me, someone who's seen someone give a prophesy," muttered Harry. "What else is there? Is there some kind of spell to make certain?"

"You could always take Rose to McGonagall," suggested Ginny. "She'd probably know. Or Dumbledore would. You can ask his portrait."

"Thanks, Gin," said Harry. "I think a trip to Hogwarts is in order."

"But it's the middle of July," said Ron. "Wouldn't Hogwarts be empty?"

"I'd guess there'd always be some of the professors around," said Harry. "At least McGonagall as she's Headmistress."

"Well then, let's go," said Hermione. "Should we take the other kids over to the Burrow? I don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone."

"I doubt they'd remember, but that's a good idea," said Ginny.

After gathering the five, now messy, children and cleaning them up, they Flooed over to the Burrow, which after a quick and confusing explanation to Molly and Arthur, the foursome and Rose Flooed to Hogwarts.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry! Ginny! What are you doing here?" asked McGonagall in surprise, quickly getting up from her desk. "And Rose? What's going on? Has something happened?" She looked quickly at the four adults, wondering if something terrible had just happened.

"Minerva, we think Rose may be a Seer," said Hermione slowly.

McGonagall blinked. "A Seer?" she asked in surprise. "A true Seer?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Hermione showed us the memory of her watching Rose make the prediction, and Harry said it looked real."

"Why did you come here then?" wondered McGonagall.

"To see if there's some way that we can prove this for certain," answered Hermione.

"Mummy, what's a Seer?" asked Rose.

"I'll tell in a bit," answered Hermione, smiling down at her daughter.

"Okay," Rose said quietly.

"I-I don't know if there is one," said McGonagall.

"Minerva, may I?" asked a portrait.

"Albus," said Harry, turning to the portrait. "Do you know if there is a way?"

"There is a spell that will help," said Dumbledore slowly. "It doesn't always give a definite answer, but it will make things more certain."

"What's the spell?" asked Hermione.

"Come here and I'll tell you," Dumbledore said. Hermione stepped behind McGonagall's desk and stood right by the portrait. It whispered something in her ear and Hermione nodded. "It must be done nonverbally as well," added Dumbledore. Hermione nodded again and came back to the center of the room.

"Okay, here goes," she said barely above a whisper. She set Rose down on a chair, and pulled her wand out.

"What are you doing Mummy?" asked Rose somewhat nervously.

"I'm going to check something, Rose," said Hermione in a calm voice.

"Am I sick?"

"No, you're not sick," assured Hermione. "We think you may have a special ability other than ordinary magic."

Rose stared at her mother in surprise. "A Seer?" she asked.

"Perhaps," said Hermione, wondering what she would do if her daughter turned out to be a genuine Seer. Divination went against her logic, but there were things true Seers had said that came true. Perhaps if her teacher hadn't been Trelawney things would have turned out differently.

"Okay, Rose, this will just take a moment," said Hermione and after taking a deep breath, she cast the spell. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then quite suddenly a light blue glow began to come from Rose.

"Mummy, why am I blue?" asked Rose, looking at her arms and legs.

Hermione swallowed her shock and stepped back a few inches. "Rose, you're a Seer," she said in a quiet voice.

"What's a Seer?"

"Someone who tells prophesies," explained Harry. "You won't know when you make one, but others will."

"Oh. Can I tell Albus?" asked Rose.

"Yes, but for now I think it would be a good idea to keep this in the family," said Ron. "Goodness knows what the press would do if they found out there was a Seer in the Weasley family, and my daughter no less."

"Hey, Ron!" cried a voice from the fireplace.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" asked Ron in surprise.

"I Flooed your house, the Potters, and finally Mum's," said Percy. "They said you'd gone to Hogwarts." He looked as if he were tired of sticking his head in the fireplace, which was probably true.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"There is a Seer about six generations back," said Percy. "That would be Dad's great-great grandmother, Ginevra Weasley."

Ron let out a whistle. "That's a ways back," he said in awe, "and it's who Ginny's named after."

"Yes," said Percy. "So, did you find out anything about Rose."

"Yes, Percy, she's a Seer," said Hermione. Percy's eyes went wide, though he wasn't as shocked as Ginny and Harry had been, having had a bit of a warning from Ron. "We'll be back in just a moment, so do you think you can gather most of the family? I'd rather not tell this several times."

"Certainly, see you in a bit," said Percy, and his head disappeared from the fireplace.

"That certainly was an adventure," said Ginny. "Who knew that there ever was a Seer in the family? And for me to be named after her as well."

"Well, it makes sense," said Harry. "Ron did make a lot of predictions when he was joking around."

"OI!" cried Ron, but he was laughing. "I guess it took a few generations for everything to show up all at once. Could I be considered a half-Seer?"

Hermione whacked her husband. "Ron!" she cried.

"Mummy," said Rose, tugging on Hermione's dress. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure Rose," said Hermione, picking up her daughter. "Thank you Albus, Minerva."

"No problem, Hermione," said McGonagall. "I hope things don't get too crazy."

"So do I," said Harry. "Oh, and is there a way I can find out if a prophesy has been made about the four houses united by a single family? That's what Rose's prophesy was about."

"Not that I know of," said McGonagall. "You can try to ask someone who works in the Department of Mysteries, but you might not get anywhere."

"Thanks," said Harry and the Weasley/Potters Flooed back to the Burrow where the rest of the Weasley clan was waiting.

* * *

"Well?" asked Molly as Ginny and Hermione took their respective babies.

"It's true," said Ron, "we've got a Seer in the family."

"A what?" asked Bill. Fleur too stared. She was used to different types of magic, but Seers weren't that common in France.

"A Seer," said Ginny. "S-E-E-R. Someone who tells prophesies."

"I know that," said Bill. "So, Rose is a Seer."

"Yes, Uncle Bill," said Rose with a wide smile.

"So, what prophesy did she make?" wondered George.

"She said something about the four being united by a single family," answered Hermione. "I think she meant the four Hogwarts' Houses."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," said Percy. "I don't think there's been a children in each house from a single family before, and if it has happened, it's been a long time."

"Should we try to get into different Houses?" asked Victoire.

"No," said Harry rather firmly. "If it's a true prophesy, it will happen on it's own accord."

"I'll be interesting to see what happens," agreed Angelina. "Though it might not happen for hundreds of years, and it might not even involve our family."

"True," agreed Hermione, "but I have a hunch that it does involve us somehow."

* * *

1 September, 2017

Albus Severus Potter was sitting under the Sorting Hat, extremely nervous. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," he thought.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" asked the Hat, "But that's the house best for you."

"No, I don't want it," said Albus. "Put me in Gryffindor."

"Bravery is not your strongest quality," said the Hat. "You're quite intelligent and loyal as well, but you want to be different. You don't want to be overshadowed by your family. Slytherin will help you to succeed by your own merit. SLYTHERIN!"

Reluctantly Albus scooted off the stool, and headed for the Slytherin table. The entire Hall was shocked. Never before had Potter been in Slytherin.

* * *

1 September, 2017

Soon Rose Cedrella Weasley walked up to the podium. The Hat was placed on her head and she suddenly heard a voice. "Slyness is certainly not a strong trait. You and your cousin are not going to be in the same house."

"Are you using Legilimency?" asked Rose.

"Ah, intelligence is a strong trait," mused the Hat. "I think I know the perfect place for you. RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

1 September, 2019

Lily Luna Potter was at Hogwarts, presently sitting under the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm, you've got bravery and slyness, must happen because of your brothers. You're quite good at performing pranks. But neither of those traits are your strongest. Ravenclaw . . . you don't seem to care much for studies, so I think the place for you is HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lily jumped off the stool and ran for the Hufflepuff table. The Hall was getting used to students going to a House that was unexpected. You weren't always in the house of your ancestors.

* * *

1 September, 2019

A few sortings later, Hugo Bilius Weasley walked up and the hat was placed on his head. "Ah, a true Weasley," said the Hat. "I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

As yet another Weasley joined the sea of red-heads at the Gryffindor table Rose suddenly realized something. The prophesy she had made so long ago, or told she had made, involved the four being one, united by a single family. Could that prophesy have come true? There was either a Weasley or a Potter in every house, yes, Gryffindor had the most, but here was at least one in each house.

She'd have to write home and ask her parents. It had involved their family, and she was certain that there hadn't been cousins and siblings in each house before.

Rose turned back to her meal with a wide grin.

"Is something wrong?" asked her best friend Maria.

"What, oh no," said Rose quickly. "I'm just thinking about how my family is spread throughout the four houses."

"You know, my dad did say something about a prophesy foretelling that," said Maria. "I don't know if that's what just came true, but I can ask him. The spheres turn a different color of the prophesy comes true."

"Go ahead and ask," said Rose, hoping that this was the prophesy. She'd be a true Seer if there was a crystal ball in the Department of Mysteries, and she hoped the was one. She had signed up for Divination, and was eager to see what would happen with that class.


End file.
